


down under

by CaptainRivaini



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unusual Locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRivaini/pseuds/CaptainRivaini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Shaw wanted was a bath, maybe a beer afterwards and to go to bed. A stark naked Root was not on the agenda. Was never on the agenda. Was ALMOST never on the agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	down under

Shaw woke up from her cat nap, eyes blinking rapidly and neck strained beyond belief but overall, alert enough to detect that something apart from her was in the bathroom with her.

It had been stupid to fall asleep in the bath, a liberty that she had never had in the past and now it irritated her in how easy it was to do so. With Samaritan gone and herself alive (battered, bruised but unquestionably alive) the team had fallen into the same routine of numbers, and when that wasn’t available, cleaning up the mess Samaritan left behind.

There was also the fact that there team had expanded quite a bit since she had last seen them after the events of the Stock Exchange with only a few familiar faces, namely Zoe Morgan and Fusco who now seemed to be fully booked in knowledge of the Machine, Samaritan and the war they had all faced. It was because of this large extension that also left a lot of downtime to do useless shit, like falling asleep in the bath instead of waiting for a phone call demanding her attention on another number.

“Aw, you looked comfortable too,” said a voice, interrupting Shaw’s thoughts to drag her attention to her right to see Root staring down at her with a smirk.

That she was stark naked didn’t register to Shaw’s sleep-addled brain until a few seconds later, the sudden image of that enough to cause Shaw reason to blink repeatedly until the image cleared and she could sit up, more attentive than beforehand.

She had forgotten that Root was staying with her tonight, or more like had let herself in with that lilt in her voice that betrayed worry as well as something else that Shaw knew, accepted and didn’t question.

All she had wanted was to have a hot bath and now…

Shaw rubbed her eyes, glaring at the hacker who continued to stare at her in naked, impish delight. “If you’re getting in then get in, you’re acting like a damn creep.”

Root’s eyes went huge with delight and Shaw bit down a scoff, frustrated that something as simple as Root being naked (all long limbs, lanky and awkward looking) was affecting her to the point that she felt the need to cross her legs.

She blamed it on the sleep deprivation.

“I thought you’d never ask…” Root’s whisper ran down Shaw’s spine like cold steel, even more-so when Root, in stepping into the bathtub, had to part Shaw’s thighs in order to settle herself against Shaw’s front.

The hacker feigned a sigh that set made Shaw grit her teeth, already regretting her decision on giving in and letting Root in here with her. But well, Root had come in naked and prepared, almost as if she knew…

“You’re confident.” Shaw grumbled anyway, feeling her eyes start to prickle and a yawn making its way up her throat. She wasn’t in the most comfortable position and Root’s hair was tickling her whole face, the height difference between them even more apparent now that they were both in this tiny bathtub.

Root’s hair hit Shaw in the face even more when she turned to give the smaller woman another grin, eyes unabashedly straying to Shaw’s chest.

“Always am with you sweetie,” Root said and that was enough for Shaw to turn her head to the side, annoyed at where the direction of this conversation was going and yet oddly amused by it too.

“It’s cold Root,” she tried to explain but found her excuse wanting, especially when she could feel a sliver of warmth settle at her groin the moment Root turned to pinch at one of the hardened nipples, cutting off any lame excuse Shaw had.

Shaw grabbed the other woman’s wrist, dragging Root in closer until she could feel the heat of Root’s mouth against her face. She placed Root’s arm over her shoulder, wincing at the sharp nails that scratched up from the nape of her neck to tangle into her hair, urging her closer until their noses brushed.

Root moved to speak but again Shaw stopped her, digging her fingers into the taller woman’s cheeks to drag her forward and urge their lips together. The scratch of Root’s nails against her scalp felt like someone had pressed something hot to her belly, setting Shaw alight until desire ran rampant through her blood and led to her lips parting, allowing Root’s tongue to lick inside. Root was warmth in the tepid water and the muted groan that got swallowed by Shaw’s mouth when she cupped Root’s breast made her grin, thighs tightening against Root’s sides to draw her further and further in.

“You’re getting impatient, Sam,” Root whispered with a whimper that became a whine when Shaw’s nails raked down from her breast, disturbing the stillness of the water to dig into the skin of Root’s inner thighs. The closeness of Shaw’s hand caused Root to lick her lips, chuckling under her breath at how easy Shaw had indulged her and how in return…

Shaw’s eyes flickered closed when Root’s wrist went between her own thighs, thumb rubbing slowly at her clit.

How in return it would be _easy_ to return the favour.

Again Shaw grabbed her hand away, looking frustrated but the knit in her brow hinted something else and was enough for Root not to question it when Shaw turned her back around. Her movements insisted on Root facing away from her to settle the back of her head against Shaw’s chest, a hand still curled into Shaw’s hair.

Before a complaint could be uttered Shaw moved her one hand from the hacker’s inner thighs to her labia, parting her while she caressed Root’s neck with her lips, breathing in the scent of cheap perfume of Root’s latest alias and groaning when it sent a shot of desire straight between her legs that rocked her hips against Root’s ass. There was time for herself later and Shaw realized that, feeling the reminder of her ‘impatience’ taking control until all she could think to do was spread Root’s legs wide to rub at her clit and thrust two fingers inside of her.

Root’s breath hitched and she strained her neck back, letting out a stutter of a moan even as her hips thrust forward, desperate to set control of a pace that Shaw had no intention of letting go. But of course it didn’t take Root long to get worked up, there had been many times when Shaw had only just to find Root alone, hitch up her dress and rip her underwear away to find Root soaked and ready for her, eager to spread her legs so Shaw could take her.

That particular thought almost had Shaw let out an unrestrained groan of her own, but she stilled it by biting at Root’s neck, digging in savagely to control her voice and licking at the mark that she had made only moments after, desire a tense knot in her abdomen.

Root’s neck is strained towards the ceiling, her skin stretched tight across her collarbones and arms, which clutch at the bathtub’s sides. Shaw’s well aware that it won’t take much longer and bites at the hacker’s good ear, swirling her tongue in the same motion that she’s set inside of Root with her fingers until Root flushed red beside her, the nape of her neck now resting on Shaw’s shoulder.

The way Root had physically moved further up the tub in order to catch up with Shaw’s fingers, to meet each thrust, can only leave Shaw smirking and each thrust of her fingers was from then on accompanied with a rough push of her thumb against Root’s swollen clit. If she was honest Shaw knew that she wouldn’t be able to be satisfied tonight until she had her mouth in between Root’s legs, her ankles hooked together to rest on her back, her fingers deep inside and the symphony of Root’s cries as the only background noise needed in the darkness of her bedroom. Not that this was anything to complain about, but what awaited made Shaw anxious to finish this, fuck Root until she was languid and soft against her.

Shaw slowed to insert a third finger inside the other woman before she resumed fucking her faster, her free hand cupping Root under her thigh to spread her legs wider with Root’s left ankle hanging loosely from the edge of the tub. It hit against the plaster with each roll of Root’s hips, the smack of flesh against plaster as well as Root’s breathless whispers of ‘Sameen’ and ‘faster’ urging Shaw on even more, fingers rough and unforgiving.

When she felt Root clench around her fingers and heard her shout, tension flooding from her body, Shaw bit down on her lip to muffle her own groan of appreciation that threatened to take a hold of her at the sensation of Root coating her fingers with her pleasure. She managed to restrain her hips from bucking completely and instead tilted her head back, gazing up at the blinking bright light of her bathroom and allowing every tense muscle to relax.

Root still breathed heavily on top of her, now turned onto her front to rest her face just above the curve of Shaw’s breasts. It would have been enough to make Shaw grin another time, pleased at how much she had driven Root to exertion but instead she only let out another grunt, feeling sleep start to pull at her.

Shaw didn’t know how long they lay in the bath for but soon enough she shivered, obvious enough that it drew Root’s attention up from her breasts. It of course didn’t knock the smile off her face (or so Shaw noticed with a roll of her eyes) but the gaze between them was understood, and so nothing else needed to be said.

Not that Shaw didn’t try. Trying would always be hard, but in risk of sounding sentimental, it was probably worth it in the end.

“Water’s cold.” She said again, feeling awkward now that Root’s gaze was on her and didn’t hold the same lustful stare it had only a few minutes ago.

Root flicked at her clit playfully under the water, earning her a frustrated glare.

“Don’t start something you won’t finish,” Shaw warned, not willing to mess around when her want was still so strong even with this strange feeling that felt like a pit inside her stomach.

“Who said anything about not finishing?” Root chided, rolling a finger around Shaw’s bellybutton with a mocking pout. “You shouldn’t doubt your abilities like that Sameen…” She finished with a smirk.

Shaw groaned and cupped her hands together to throw water in Root’s face, the only answer that she felt was absolutely necessary to such an accusation.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes
> 
> edit: this has not been looked through, mistakes will be corrected as soon as possible


End file.
